smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Where The Wind Carries You/Part 3
Tapper's story was interrupted this time by the appearance of Duncan McSmurf. "Greetings, my brother Smurfs and Psyche," he said. "That was quite a storm that we have smurfed through together." "Salutations, fellow Duncan," Polaris said. "It appears that the village has survived the hurricane with only minimal damage within the premises." "Oh, Duncan, thank the Almighty that you're still with us," Tapper said as he greeted Duncan with a heartfelt hug. "I wouldn't want to think of what I would do if I lost my dearest elder brother Smurf." "You're the one that I was worrying about some years ago, laddie," Duncan said. "You would have been smurfed to a crisp if it weren't for Handy's whirlysmurfer invention." "He designed it, yes, but it was our hands that smurfed it together, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "This smurf would be curious to know what this 'whirlysmurfer' is that Handy invented while this smurf was still in Psychelia," Empath said. "It was something that we smurfed together from salvaged parts of the windmill, my dear Empath," Tapper said. "It was such a blessed thing that Handy had the ingenuity to design in such a short time that we had to smurf it together in, that I could feel that the Almighty's hand was in this situation. Handy could better explain the principles of how it smurfs, but what mattered the most to us was whether it would smurf long enough for us to escape our predicament." "Did I hear somebody mention my name?" Handy said as he was just passing by with some wooden planks that he was carrying from Carpenter's workshop. "Aye, Handy, it was the story of how you, Tapper, and some of our friends escaped the volcano that we're telling those who haven't smurfed there to witness it," Duncan said. "This one would like to know firsthand everything about your role in the escape of your fellow Smurfs, Handy," Polaris said. "If you must know, Polaris, then I can smurf you some time to tell my part of the story, even though it's mostly from my perspective," Handy said. "Not that Tapper can't tell the story better, but this is how it happened..." ----- As Handy told his part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw in his recollections the Smurfs stranded on the ledge deep in the chasm of the volcano, who were now busy working on the invention that Tapper and Duncan had mentioned -- the "whirlysmurfer". Handy had sketched out the plans for building the whirlysmurfer on the wall, which Brainy was spending his time observing and critiquing. "Come on, Brainy, we need your help," Hefty called out. "Honestly, Hefty, I'm not so sure about the aerodynamics that are involved here," Brainy said as he continued to study the design plans. "Now if the smurferon is connected to the...uh, well, the important thing is to get the job..." Hefty grabbed Brainy and carried him away from the design plans. "Why don't we leave the smurfodynamics to Handy, Brainy? He seems to know what he's smurfing better than you right now." "Fine with me, Hefty...smurf whatever you want," Brainy said with displeasure. "I'm just a lone voice smurfing in an intellectual wilderness, as usual." Handy was directing Tapper and Smurfette with a piece to place on the invention when Hefty placed Brainy before him. "There you are, Brainy Smurf," Handy said. "You can have the duty of smurfing the forward smurfilizer." "I assume that it's the most important part of your brilliant invention," Brainy said, picking up a hammer. "A wise decision as usual, Handy. I would be glad to smurf it in its proper place." As Brainy went forth to do the task, Handy turned to Hefty and whispered, "If worse comes to worst, we can smurf without it." Brainy was whistling the Smurf song while carrying the hammer until he tripped over a small crack in the ledge, causing him to fall and drop the hammer. It fell down into the lava that was bubbling down below at the bottom of the chasm and was instantly burned up. "Smurfs like things are really heating up around here," Hefty said, as he and a few other Smurfs took a break from their work and looked at the lava that was slowly rising. "I don't like this, Hefty," Handy said. "A few more hours and this place is going to smurf." "Oh, Handy, do you think this whirlysmurfer is going to get us out of here in time?" Smurfette asked, sounding worried. "Sure it will, Smurfette," Handy said, sounding a bit confident, only to add, "I hope." "Smurf a little faith in your abilities, my good Handy," Tapper said. "You haven't smurfed us down before, and I doubt that you will smurf us down now. Just smurf the word, and we shall have it smurfed in no time." "Thanks for your smurf of confidence, Tapper," Handy said. "I only hope it will be enough." Then Lazy came rushing toward them carrying an armful of tools. "What do you want me to smurf, Handy? What can I do?" he asked, sounding eager to help. "Well, gee, Lazy, I guess you should, uh...," Handy tried to speak. "We don't need your help, Lazy," Brainy scolded. "We don't even want your help. We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for your help. And if we all the smurf the bucket in this volcano, it will be your fault. And furthermore, if you..." Brainy's speech was cut short by some rocks that fell down into the chasm that hit Brainy from behind, knocking him off the whirlysmurfer and causing some damage to the craft still being built. Brainy managed to dig himself out of the rubble, with his glasses knocked askew. "I think that my point has been well made," he said as he straightened his glasses. "What do you smurf, Handy?" Lazy asked. "Do you think that this is all my fault?" "Well, Lazy, I, uh,..." Handy tried to speak. "Oh, never mind," Lazy said, dropping the tools on the ground. "I guess Brainy is right. This whole thing was my fault, and I would be better off not helping anybody." "Oh, Brainy, that was just a mean thing to say to Lazy, especially when you don't know what even happened," Smurfette scolded, sounding upset with him. "Don't worry about me, Smurfette," Lazy said as he walked off into a cave. "I'll just smurf out of the way until it's finished." Brainy looked at Tapper, as if he was expecting him to understand, but Tapper just looked away and focused mostly on his task. "Honestly, Tapper, what have I smurfed wrong here?" he asked. Tapper heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't want to get upset with you, Brainy, but I honestly feel that you shouldn't be kicking a Smurf when he's down. Whether Lazy is responsible for this situation or not, you should at least encourage him to smurf his best when he's trying to smurf an effort to make up for past mistakes." "And you're not the least bit mad at him for smurfing this to you?" Brainy asked. "I just don't understand how you would be this forgiving toward Lazy." "I am that way because the Almighty has been that forgiving towards me, my fellow Brainy," Tapper said. "I haven't smurfed anything to deserve His forgiveness, but He offers it anyway because He loves me as one of His own. I want Lazy to know that, whatever his faults and mistakes, that he is still loved by his fellow Smurfs, and that most of all, he is loved by the same Almighty who loves him through me." "I feel the same love for Lazy as I do for all my fellow Smurfs, Tapper," Smurfette said. "It may be difficult, but I'm not going to treat him or Brainy or Jokey or any of the Smurfs that I don't like as if they don't matter to me, that we're not part of the same family." "As Papa Smurf has said, my dear Smurfette, our love for each other is what makes us Smurfs," Tapper said. "We don't have to like each other, but we must be willing to love each other as one big family...the same kind of family that the Almighty wants to have with His creation." ----- "In the meantime, though, me and the laddies in the Smurf Village were smurfing the old S.S. Smurf II back into shape," Duncan said, throwing in his two cents to the story. "Tailor and Showoff were both busy smurfing up the masts, Weaver smurfed some new ropes, Carpenter smurfed some new planks, and the rest of us were smurfing it all in place so we would be ready for launch. We were all amazed at what we were able to accomplish in such a short time that even Papa Smurf was pleased with the results, and so was the ship's captain." And as Duncan told his part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw in his recollections the S.S. Smurf II being refurbished and ready to set sail. Papa Smurf, Dreamy, and their crew were now standing on the deck of the ship as soon as the repairs were finished. "You were right, Papa Smurf," Dreamy said. "I didn't think that we would be able to complete this sooner than I expected." "Sometimes love will bring about in you things that you would never expect to smurf about yourself, Dreamy," Papa Smurf said. He then called out, "Okay, Farmer, cut us loose." Farmer readied his ax and cut the mooring rope. The S.S. Smurf II slowly drifted into the waters, where all the Smurfs saw that it was completely seaworthy. They all cheered at their accomplishment together. "Well, Captain Dreamy, set sail for the ocean while I plot our course," Papa Smurf said. "Aye, aye, Papa Smurf," Dreamy said with a salute. He then called out to the crew, "Avast, ye sea dogs! Set the mainsail! Hoist the mizzenmast!" The crew worked together to unfurl the mainsail and the mizzenmast until the ship caught the wind and it started to move across the water toward the distant horizon on the sea. "Join with me in singing the song, maties," Marco said. And so the Smurfs on board the ship sang: :Aye, the Smurf II, the places you've been to, :The things that you've smurfed us, the stories you tell, :Aye, the Smurf II, I sing to your spirit, :The Smurfs who have served you so long and so well. :Ah dee ah, dee, dee dee dee dee. :Oh dee oh, dee, dee dee dee dee. :Ah dee ah, dee, dee dee dee dee. :Oh dee oh, dee, dee. Duncan heard the song being sung from the shore and felt a longing in his heart that he could be there with the crew to sing it with them. "May the spirits of the McSmurf clan be with you, laddies," he said silently. Vanity and Painter were also at the shore watching the ship depart. "Oh, I hope that the crew would find them, Painter," Vanity said. "Well, que sera, sera, M'sieu Vanity," Painter said with a shrug. "What does that even mean, Painter?" Vanity asked, sounding confused. "How should I know?" Painter said. "It's something that I only hear Zipper speak, and it's not even my native language." ----- "Oh, what a tiresome day this is becoming," a familiar voice broke in. Tapper, Empath, Polaris, Duncan, and Handy turned to see that Lazy was approaching, carrying a wheelbarrow full of junk that he picked up from the debris strewn about by the hurricane. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Lazy, I didn't expect to see you up and about actually doing any cleanup work," Tapper said as Lazy stopped at the tavern with his load to let our a yawn. "Normally I wouldn't be awake, Tapper, but somehow I couldn't keep myself asleep this morning, not even with the herbs that I've been smurfing in my pipe," Lazy said. "I just felt like I needed to smurf something else so I could become tired enough to sleep." "You haven't been trying to smurf a private stash of smurfnip in your house now, have you?" Duncan asked, looking at Lazy rather suspiciously. "What, me with smurfnip? I haven't smurfed it in years since it was banned, Duncan," Lazy said. "Mostly it's just those relaxing herbs, like wild lettuce, catnip, chamomile, mugwort...Chatty and Nosey have smurfed me some damiana, and it makes me feel really mellow. You sure that you don't want to try some of that yourself?" "Just don't breathe any of what you've been smurfing in my face, Lazy," Handy said, taking a step backward from him. "I have a feeling that I'm going to smurf high just by being near you all day." "No thank you, Lazy," Tapper said. "Me and Duncan are not interested in smurfing up our lungs with smoke, nor do we want to see the Smurf Village in nice bright beautiful colors with rainbows and smiley faces everywhere." "Neither is this smurf or Polaris interested, Lazy, but we would like to hear from you your part in the story about your escape from the volcano," Empath said. "Oh, that," Lazy said. "Well, it's not something that I really feel proud about because I still blame myself for having smurfed us into that situation in the first place, even if the whole thing really wasn't my fault and the other Smurfs have forgiven me for it. Tapper was there the whole time with me and I feel so bad for having smurfed him there with us in the volcano, and if there was one Smurf who shouldn't forgive me for it, I felt that it was him." "I'm sorry that you felt that way about me then, my fellow Lazy, but if you really knew me then like you know me now, you'd know that I'd be willing to smurf through Hades just for you," Tapper said. "I believe you, Tapper, I honestly do," Lazy said. "Anyway, as much as I didn't want to be lazy when we had our lives at smurf, there wasn't anything my fellow Smurfs wanted me to smurf as far as helping them build the whirlysmurfer, so I just smurfed off into a cave to rest for a bit. While I was resting in the cave, I have smurfed this really weird dream, the kind of dream that you would smurf from eating too many mushrooms before bedtime." "This smurf would like to hear of your dream, Lazy, whether it is one caused by any substance intoxication or not," Empath said. "As this one would also be curious to know what it is that you have dreamed, given the strangeness of this phenomenon among you Smurfs," Polaris said. "Well, if you must know, this is what happened in my dream," Lazy began. ----- As Lazy told of his dream, Empath and Polaris saw into his mind Lazy sleeping on the ground on a bright sunny day in the Smurf Village when Smurfette approached him. "Lazy, Lazy, the Smurfs need your incredible strength, your legendary bravery, your unbelievably clear thinking," Smurfette cried out. Lazy opened his eyes to see who was talking to him before closing them again. "But, of course, if you're too sleepy...," Smurfette continued to speak. Lazy found himself awakening. "Oh no, Smurfette," he said with a yawn. "Although sleeping is very smurfy, it's not nearly as smurfy as helping my fellow Smurfs at a time of need. How may I help you, Smurfette?" "You can help by smurfing rid of that terrible monster that's attacking the village," Smurfette said, pointing to a hideous tentacled creature looming high overhead, causing the Smurfs to run for their lives in fear. "Oh, one of those creatures," Lazy said, not sounding afraid. "Well, all I need is a Smurf catapult and an onion." "Oh, Lazy, you're so brave," Smurfette said, sounding enamored by him. "You're so smart. You're so...an onion?" The hideous creature continued to menace the Smurfs as Handy and some other Smurfs wheeled out the catapult, readying it into position. "Have no fear, my fellow Smurfs," Lazy said confidently as he approached the catapult. "I will save this village from this monster, and we shall all sleep easier tonight." "Here's your onion," Handy said as he handed Lazy the onion while the other Smurfs cheered. "Now place me on the catapult and let's get this over with," Lazy said as he started eating the onion. As soon as he was finished with the onion, Lazy placed himself on the catapult, and Handy launched him into the air. Lazy got himself into a sleeping position and hovered near the creature's face while snoring potent onion breaths. The creature smelled Lazy's breath and collapsed in a faint after a few puffs while the other Smurfs cheered. Soon Lazy was back on the ground again, alone with Smurfette. "Oh, Lazy, you're so brave, so strong, and so handsome," she said with a grateful smile. "I would like to smurf you a great big kiss." "Thanks, Smurfette," Lazy said as he laid himself back on the ground to sleep. "But right now, my kisses are so deadly." And as Lazy drifted off to sleep in his dream, the last thing he could hear Smurfette say is, "Oh, Lazy, you're so...so...so...selfish..." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Where The Wind Carries You chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles